Load securing devices for vehicles are well known in the art. They range from cargo nets that attach to fixtures provided on the vehicle itself to nets, tarpaulins, and tie down devices for securing luggage or other articles to vehicle roof racks or carriers. Thus, United Kingdom Patent No. 2196907 discloses a net resiliently connected at its corners to hooks which in turn attach to fixtures provided at desired locations in the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,461 discloses a similar cargo net. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,009 and 4,655,376 disclose tie down devices for tightening a belt or rope over articles placed on a vehicle roof rack. U.S. Pat. No. 3,170,611 and French Patent No. 1.345.149 and German (West) Patent No. 2536733 disclose means for attaching a luggage securing net to a rack mounted on a vehicle roof. U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,290 and French Patent No. 1.073.614 disclose devices in which one end of a load securing tarpaulin or cover is anchored on a vehicle (or roof rack) while the free end is attached to another part of the vehicle or roof rack. German (East) Patent No. 233 680 discloses a load securing net that is attached to a load carrying pallet by resilient bands or cables.